


Why?

by EndlessD



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Once a Handmaiden, Zhan Tiri - Freeform, implied Cassandra/Rapunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: Why had she done that?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Why?

Why had she done that?

_(Scared, mad, lost)_

The darkened throne room mocked Cassandra. Rapunzel was the light and she’d just…what? Thrown it away?

Ever since they’d left Corona, discontentment had nibbled away at her. In Corona, her path, her destiny, had been so clear. To protect what she loved: the kingdom, it’s people. Rapunzel. And then the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow introduced Cassandra to her…friend. God, she was so stupid! Why had it never occurred to her to ask who her friend was. She’d gone along with everything Her Friend said, not once asking for a name. Anytime the thought tried to take hold, it washed away. Any time she questioned Her Friend, she came out of it in a daze. Certain, yet still so uncertain, her mind a jumbled mess of every doubt, resentment, and insecurity. It was the same after a fight.

But this? Finding that shard had cut through the certainty/uncertainty haze and she wanted to make things right. If that were even possible.

_(Of course it’s not you traitor. So weak.)_

Zhan Tiri was evil. That was a fact.

So _why_ had Cassandra sided with her? Rapunzel—Corona—had every right to attack her. She was the bad guy.

And yet the righteous fury and haze whenever confronted with a choice had overtaken her. Why? This had been her final chance at salvation, and she’d thrown it away.

Now, it was just Cassandra and the dark, and Zhan Tiri whispering into her brain while her heart screamed for the light.

There would be no forgiveness for this.

Cassandra had nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that ZT took the negative feelings that were already there, warped them, and blocked out the good ones. Along with lies and gaslighting.


End file.
